Froggit
is a species of monster encountered in The Ruins. They also appear as NPCs throughout the Ruins. Its Hard Mode counterpart is Final Froggit. Main Story While the protagonist follows Toriel through the ruins, they encounter a Froggit. You can try to kill it with a single blow; if it survives, or you do anything else then Toriel will scare it away. After Toriel leaves the protagonist to run some errands, friendly Froggits begin to appear in the overworld. These Froggits are able to speak to the protagonist (their ribbits are translated), and many of them impart basic information. The first friendly Froggit appears in the room immediately after the one where Toriel left the protagonist, and gives advice on how to deal with monster encounters, encouraging the protagonist to show Mercy if their opponents do not wish to fight. In a long hall near the Spider Bakesale, three Froggits can be found giving more tutorial information. *The first Froggit in the room informs the protagonist about skipping through dialogue using the 'X' button. If the protagonist has already skipped through dialogue before entering the hallway, this Froggit will not appear. *The second Froggit tells the protagonist about full-screening their game with 'F4.' It assumes that F4 means "four frogs," though it only sees three. *The third Froggit identifies the protagonist as a human and compliments their mercy. It informs that if a monster's text is highlighted yellow, it means they can spare a monster. **If the protagonist agrees that the text is helpful, the Froggit says that sparing means the protagonist does not want to fight, and adds on that the protagonist may one day have to spare even when the text isn't yellow. **If the protagonist says the text is unhelpful, Froggit offers to tell everyone to throw away their yellow spare text and change it to white. If they agree, they can ask the Froggit to put back the text, but because everyone threw the yellow spare text out, all they have is pink texts. Further talks will have the Froggit saying they hope the protagonist is happy with their decision. *A fourth, "ant-sized frog" can be found in the same room by investigating the back wall in between the first two frogs. Near the balcony overlooking the old city, a Froggit tells the protagonist that they saw Toriel leaving the city with some groceries, but was too intimidated to get a closer look. In hard mode, the same Froggit tells the protagonist that she left with no groceries, explaining why she makes snail pie instead of Butterscotch Pie. In the Genocide Route, all the Froggit NPCs will not be present. Appears With * Froggit * Whimsun Attacks *Five small flies enter the screen one after another from the top of the Bullet Board. They will stop after a while, and then move towards your soul. *A small Froggit appears in the bottom right corner of the board, and will jump with random force to the other side of the board. Deals 5 damage. Strategy * In order to spare it, you must compliment it or threaten it. Endings True Pacifist Ending Credits * White Text - "Pondering Life" * Yellow Text - "Professional Frog" ** In order to achieve yellow text, it must be spared. Quotes * Ribbit, ribbit. Neutral * Croak, croak. Neutral * Hop, hop. Neutral * Meow. Neutral * (Blushes deeply.) Ribbit... Compliment * Shiver, Shiver Threaten Flavor Text * Life is difficult for this enemy. Check * Froggit attacks you! Encounter * Froggit hopped close! Encounter * Froggit hops to and fro. Neutral * You are intimidated by Froggit's raw strength. Neutral * You are intimidated by Froggit's raw strength. Only kidding. Neutral * Froggit doesn't seem to know why it's here. Neutral * The battlefield is filled with the smell of mustard seed. Neutral * Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway. Compliment * Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was scared anyway. Threaten * Froggit is trying to run away. HP is low * Froggit seems reluctant to fight you. spare conditions Trivia * Froggit may have been the first enemy created for Undertale. An early screenshot of Undertale when it was called "UnderBound 2" shows a battle against two Froggits named "TestMonster".Toby Fox (4 February 2013). "UnderBound" Retrieved on 9 December 2015. This battle can still be found inside the games files, except now there's three "TestFroggits" instead of two. * Froggit's flavor text (Life is difficult for this enemy) is a reference to Kermit the Frog, and his song It's Not Easy Being Green References Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Ruins